Bohemian Rhapsody
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Draco did a bad thing. He regrets it. but it had to be done. what did he do? what did he go through since then? Why does this link with this song? read to find out. go on you're curious!


**Queen**

**Bohemian Rhapsody**

**AN/ This is a song fic based on Bohemian Rhapsody, By Queen, best song ever!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Queen, for being so wonderful, and to Lisa for beta-ing it…Thank you**

**Warning: This fic is slash… sort of… please don't flame me… fire burns and burns hurt…**

**And here we go…**

**8888888888**

"**_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality,  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me…"_**

"I don't know why I did it, it seems so surreal now. Every thing happened so fast and once it started, there was no end to the hell I just went through. So now I am here, to tell you what happened, please wish me luck, not that I care any more…"

**_  
"Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away,  
Mama, ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters…"_**

"You have to believe me mum that if I could have stopped it I would have, but I said the curse, and now he's dead. But now I have lost all that I had, not that it was much. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, but it's too late now, no matter how the trial pans out, just go on with out me, as if nothing happened at all…"

**_  
"Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth,  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows),  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…"_**

"I have to go now; I must pay for what I did, even though I wish not to die. But I must say good bye, it hurts to go, but I must say good bye. Mother, what a life I have led and I am almost sorry that I came to this world at all…"

**_  
"I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango,  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro – magnifico…"_**

As I made my way to the room where the trial would be held, I saw a figure of some one up ahead, it was him, but it can't be, he's dead. As I looked back again to see if he was still there I saw that he was not. As the trial wore on, every thing seemed like a routine, but tripled in speed. I was scared, and could not help but show it…   
**_  
"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me,  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity,  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go,  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go,  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go,  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go,  
Will not let you go - let me go (never),  
Never let you go - let me go,  
Never let me go – ooo,  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go,  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,  
for me,  
for me…"_**

People came and go, defending me; others were there, blaming me for what was done and trying to prove that I should die. When it was time for me to have my say, I stood up and said with a voice that did not seem as my own. It showed what I was feeling. It had been a long time since I had done such a thing. It was always masks for me, but it would not help me to use them I this instance, I had also been tired and an emotional reck from being imprisoned with the dementors.

"I grew up with nothing, sure I had money and was infamous, but no one loved me, I was poor, in my own way. I was sucked up into the darkness that had also enveloped my father. I did not want to do what I did, but I did, to save my self. I have no one, I have nothing to loose, but please don't sentence me to death…" I ended my speech in a whisper and once I had finished speaking I sat down.

And that was how it began. It was whispers at first, but it got louder… and louder… until they were yelling. It was a debate over my life, should I die or should I live? All the judge of whom was satin in my mind, one who was saving a place for me in hell…

"**_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye,  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die,  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby,  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here…"_**

While they disregard me, taunting me with their freedom, I sit there, bound to a chair while those that hated me from the start and those that loved me, how ever few they were, have all turned against me…

**  
"Ooh yeah, ooh yeah,  
Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me…"**

As I sit there, I realise that I have nothing, that it does not matter what happens, they all can see it, written on my face as they reach a verdict.

The judge stands up once the decision was made, the whispering stops and he read out: "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been found guilty on the charge of the murder of Harry James Potter. You are being sentence to a life time in Azkaban and no way out."****

"Anyway the wind blows..."

I got up and made my way out of the room, none of them knew I had done it because I had been told to. By killing Harry, I had killed Voldemort; their link had kept them both alive. But by killing Harry, I killed my one true love and the only thing I had left in the world…

**88888888888**

**AN/ Don't know where this one came form, it was sheer luck… not sure if good or bad, tell me if it was with a review…(HINT) :-P **

**See not much slash… Don't flame, just review…**

**REVIEW!**

**Byes P  
**


End file.
